


Endless Love Series: Nobody has to know

by Anninapage



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, Other, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninapage/pseuds/Anninapage
Summary: Come si conoscono Lukas e Philp, il momento esatto quando iniziano ad interagire. La loro vita quando tutto ha inizio.Una piccola serie di fanfic che mostrano, secondo il mio occhio , quei momenti vuoti che tutti ci siamo chiesti vedendo la serie





	

Stare in silenzio lasciando credere a chiunque di essere quello ciò vogliono può rilevarsi un grande vantaggio. Nessuna domanda, per loro bastava essere un gran figo in qualunque cosa faccia un “vero uomo” così come lo aveva cresciuto ed educato suo padre, non doveva far altro nella vita che dare al mondo quello che si aspettava.

Poteva dirlo di aver seguito quella filosofia di vita alla grande, almeno fino all'arrivo del ragazzo di città.

Facile per un tipo silenzioso come lui nascondere il suo vero essere, le mancanze di cui era costellata sua vita dalla morte di sua madre. Pensieri chiusi, dolori, ed anche una grande solitudine di un padre troppo preso a dimenticare per guardare al figlio con occhi diversi da quelli di un sergente con i propri cadetti. Non voleva ricordare la sua infanzia, ogni volta il ricordo del suo risso di sua madre faceva male contrapposto alla durezza del volto di suo padre.

 

La sua ancora di salvezza il motocross, forse una delle poche gioe che suo padre era riuscito a dargli, sebbene la sua passione per la velocità doveva essere nata con lui. Ricordava la sua prima moto la teneva ancora conservata nel fienile, la felicità provata in quell'istante una sensazione rara. Quanto montava in sella il suo animo, seppur restando chiuso, sembrava liberarsi proprio come faceva lui quando volava nelle sue acrobazie spericolate.

Lukas Waldenbeck sedici anni, futura promessa del motocross, popolare a scuola, ottimi voti, fidanzato con Rose una delle ragazze più belle di Tivoli. Mai una voce sbagliata sul suo conto, idolo di tutti i ragazzi della scuola.

All'apparenza la sua vita sembrava così perfetta, anche troppo per un ragazzo per un ragazzo della sua età, ma infondo quella altro non era che piatta superficie lasciata intravedere a chiunque si avvicinasse. E gli andava bene così, nemmeno lui riusciva a dare vera voce a quello nascosto dentro, troppo rinchiuso nella paura del giudizio sbagliato delle persone. Attaccato ad un genitore sempre distante, che cercava in ogni modo di non deludere e di assecondare. La paura di perderlo per un'azione sbagliata o di essere quello che non voleva, una costante nella sua vita.

Credeva fermamente che la sua vita avrebbe continuato a viaggiare così in quella immobile staticità, nella più completa facciata di “Si ciò che vogliono tu sia” . Davvero ne era stra convinto di quello, se quella stessa vita non avesse messo sul suo percorso qualcosa di non programmato: Philip Shea.

 

Ed era entrato con una prepotenza, sfonda ogni porta chiusa dentro di lui una mattina di fine inverno. Il preside lo aveva presentato a tutta la classe un semplice ragazzo di città affidato al dottor Gabe Caldwell ed Hellen Torrance, sceriffo di Tivoli, un passato abbastanza travagliato a causa di una madre dogata. Nell'insieme non c'era nulla che potesse attrarre il suo sguardo se non fosse stato che quel bellissimo ragazzo, dagli occhi castani, era riuscito restando in silenzio ad attirare completamente la sua attenzione.

Per giorni aveva notato come chiunque sembrasse evitare di avere ogni singolo contatto con Philip, così diverso da loro abituati ad una vita di campagna lontani dalla città una frazione ristretta e con una mentalità chiusa verso ogni cosa potesse in qualche modo spezzare il loro perfetto l'equilibrio. Sebbene più volte i suoi occhi si fossero posati su Philip senza poterne fare a meno, a scuola nessuna parola era stata detta tra loro.

Sarebbe dovuta continuare così se domenica non lo avesse incontrato nel market di Tivoli mentre comprava una Coca cola, dovendo essere onesto con se stesso aveva notato come Philip andasse tutte le domeniche nel piccolo emporio. Non lo stava seguendo ma i primi tempi davvero erano capitati lì insieme per caso mentre quel giorno no, lui aveva mosso i suoi passi proprio per vederlo. Doveva solo prendere le caramelle zuccherate ed andarsene, invece si era ritrovato a fissarlo mentre riprendeva con il cellulare un gattino che giocava per strada.

Non voleva parlargli, non si erano mai scambiati una sola parola ma guardando con quanta passione restava accucciato a riprendere il gattino gli erano salite spontanee alla bocca.

 

 

 

“Ti piace filmare i gattini che giocano?”

 

 

“No, mi piace filmare e fotografare in generale!”

 

 

I suoi occhi per un momento lo avevano trafitto, così scuri dolci e, scosse la testa ripensando alle sue parole e a cosa rispondergli. “Davvero?” quelle parole gli avevano fatto scattare una piccola idea per conoscere meglio quel ragazzo lontano da occhi che non dovevano vedere ed orecchie che non dovevano ascoltare “Sai stò cercando qualcuno che filmi le mie prove sulla moto. Ho bisogno di buoni filmati per attirare uno sponsor.” magari non sapeva neanche di che cosa stava parlando ma poteva dargli tutte le spiegazioni che voleva l'importante era non sentirgli pronunciare un no in risposta.

 

 

“Ho notato quelli che hai sul tuo canale, non sono molto come dire suggestivi. Attirano poco lo sguardo sulle acrobazie.” Sentì una strana punta di felicità nel sapere che nonostante fossero due perfetti estranei Philip sapesse del suo canale, della sua passione per il motocross. Aveva cercato il suo canale per guardarlo, il cuore perse un battito “Sei bravo, di rado ho visto qualcuno così in gamba su una moto.”

 

 

Lo guardò stranito, di solito ai ragazzi di città non piaceva il motocross erano più per basket e football. Quelle parole suonavano strane, però non gli importava finalmente stavano parlando “Ti piace il motocross?”

 

 

“Si mi piace!”

 

 

Non capiva perchè aveva abbassato lo sguardo, di solito chi mentiva non guardava negli occhi ma non doveva esserci nessun motivo per Philip di mentirgli. All'improvviso percepì una strana sensazione a cui non sapeva dare un nome dentro di se “Davvero? Ti andrebbe di riprendere le mie prove?”

 

 

“Si può fare...”

 

 

Era ufficiale il cuore stava marciando troppo veloce ed a breve sarebbe scoppiato lasciandolo stecchito. Respirò profondamente, il più era fatto ora doveva solo mettere una cosa in chiaro ed anche se il vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco gridasse di stare zitto lui non pote ascoltarlo “Ovviamente questo resta tra di noi. Tutto come prima di questa conversazione a scuola o deve possono vederci.” le aveva dette tutte d'un fiato quelle parole. Doveva placare l'agitazione che sentiva dentro, ma non ci riusciva con quegli occhi piantati nei suoi che sembravano quelli di un cucciolo ferito.

Parlare con Philip. Essere amico di Philip non era quello che volevano gli altri, per primo suo padre che gli aveva ordinato di stare alla larga da un così pessimo soggetto.

Quegli occhi castani lo stavano guardando con un misto di delusione e rassegnazione, in quelle bellissime iridi poteva quasi perdersi e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Di scatto si allontanò dall'altro come scottato da quel suo stesso pensiero “Si...bene...devo andare...ci vediamo.”

 

 

“Si! Ci vediamo Lukas.”

 

Perchè quella voce aveva quell'intonazione così bassa e malinconica. No non voleva chiederlo.

 

 

 

Dopo quella breve conversazione nessun'altra parola tra loro se non piccole occhiate durante le ore passate a scuola, sebbene non facesse altro che pensare a lui. Il tutto amplificato da quello che dicevano alle spalle Philip. Non voleva dare ascolto ai pettegolezzi ma la cerchia che frequentava sembrava convertire le loro chiacchiere solo su quel ragazzo giunto da New York, e la quello che girava insistentemente sul suo conto era che fosse gay. Nella piccola realtà chiusa di Tivoli, fatta di maschi fieri quello di sicuro un marchio da non portare e tanto meno da sbandierare in giro. Invece quello stupido non dava peso alla cosa, anzi alimentava quelle voci invece di metterle a zittire, in poco tempo le prese in giro su di lui erano diventate l'ordine del giorno sebbene non partecipasse apertamente a quel massacro su una persona sola e sbattuta lontano dalla sua vita. Lo teneva a distanza per non essere marchiato anche lui per quello che non era, sebbene più volte fosse stato assorto da pensieri non propriamente casti di come sarebbe stato baciare le sue labbra. Quando le fissava sembrano così morbide, ne era attratto talmente tanto da ricercarle quando baciava Rose. Arrivando a chiedersi di come sarebbe stato affondare le mani nei suoi capelli, così folti e lucenti, non poteva esistere un ragazzo così bello sopratutto perchè tra tanti posti doveva giungere a Tivoli mettendo la sua testa in confusione.

 

Un altro grande problema in quel dedalo di pensieri restava Rose, stava con lei ma non sentiva mai quel trasporto che dovrebbe avere un ragazzo alla sua età. Insomma i suoi amici gli raccontavano di come appena le ragazze gli si spalmavano addosso la loro libido schizzasse a vette di guardia tanto da fargli credere di non aver vita in mezzo alle gambe. Lui aveva addirittura provato sollievo quando Rose gli aveva chiesto di aspettare di fare sesso insieme. Non che avesse molta esperienza, ma non credeva dovesse andare così con le ragazze insomma avrebbe dovuto sentire qualche tipo di pulsazione o desiderio invece i suoi piani bassi restavano completamenti estranei ai suoi abbracci e baci, mentre con Philip succedeva l'esatto contrario e non comprendeva dove nascessero quelle pulsazioni.

 

 

 

In tutto questo l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri sembrava completamente estraneo a tutto, come se non gli importasse di quello che mormorava chiunque dietro le sue spalle. Sempre solo, schernito, lontano da quella realtà dov'era stato catapultato senza il suo consenso. E lui stava iniziando a non capire più se stesso iniziando ad odiarsi perchè non voleva lontanamente avvicinare il pensiero a quello che non voleva diventare.

 

 

 

 

 

Sospirò la fattoria di Gabe ed Hellen risultava affascinante per lui abituato ai rumori della città, tutto lì era verde e profumato la stessa voce degli animali arrivava dalla finestra spalancata piacevole e distensiva rispetto al fracasso delle auto. Una realtà perfetta per un essere come lui che di perfetto non aveva nulla. Affondò il volto nel cuscino, cercando di addormentarsi non pensando a quanto la sua vita stesse piano piano andando verso un altro tipo di inferno da quello dove viveva soltanto una settimana fa.

Sebbene non dovesse più guardarsi le spalle e guadagnare qualche spicciolo in cambio di favori non propriamente rispettosi, ora doveva tenere le spalle forti per la mentalità ristretta di Tivoli. In quella città che sembrava uscita da una cartolina, così caratteristica quasi da film non avrebbe mai trovato il suo posto. Poteva notarlo nelle occhiatacce che gli rivolgevano, a scuola poi era un tormento nessuno parlava con lui se non alle sue spalle. E forse non gli sarebbe importato molto se tutte quelle chiacchiere, ma per quelle Lukas si teneva distante nell'ambiente scolastico non lo derideva come qualunque altro, ma il suo sguardo lontano ed assente e quello faceva male senza sapere perchè.

Si rigirò nel letto, tutto cominciato quella mattina al market quando l'altro lo aveva avvicinato mentre stava filmando le acrobazie di un gattino con il cellulare. Una sua distrazione per evadere anche dal mondo dove viva estraniandosi dalle urla, dalle botte che arrivavano all'improvviso. Scosse il capo allontanando quei pensieri. Lukas era molto popolare a scuola, sapere chi fosse prima ancora di ascoltare la sua voce inevitabile inoltre i suoi occhi lo avevano già notato ed era meglio tenersi per se come lo avevano fatto.

Non si aspettava certo le sue parole: ti piace il motocross? Gli aveva risposto si, soltanto perchè sapeva che lui era un campione emergente nel circuito giovanile, il suo canale pieno di filmati anche se non proprio di prima qualità. Però poteva notarlo quanto gli piacesse saltare sulla moto e la sua effettiva bravura non poteva passare inosservata.

Sbuffo, rialzandosi inutile dormire a quel punto a breve la sveglia sarebbe suonata portandolo verso un'altra giornata. Non risultava male vivere a Tivoli ma sentiva la mancanza di sua madre, non gli permettevano neanche di chiamarla e lui aveva paura che da sola potesse ricadere in brutti giri. Iniziò a prepararsi, a breve Gabe lo avrebbe chiamato per la colazione.

Quello stava diventando l'incubo di quella vita: i pasti, non comprendeva come Gabe fosse ancora vivo con la cucina di Hellen non sapeva proprio come muoversi tra i fornelli ed il suo stomaco iniziava ad essere stanco di cibo bruciato o freddo. Avrebbe pagato oro per una bella pizza newyorchese oppure del buon cibo cinese ma evidentemente in quel posto dimenticato da dio non sapevano neanche cosa fosse.

 

 

“Buongiorno Philip.”

 

 

“Buongiorno.”

 

 

Sedette al tavolo ricambiando il sorriso cordiale di Gabe e quello più freddo di Hellen. Era con loro da due settimane ed ancora quella donna risultava più sceriffo che una persona in grado di sostituire sua madre. Non voleva essere cattivo con lei, ma proprio le risultava difficile fidarsi di lui di aprire uno spiraglio in quelle solide mura costruite. Sarà stata l'indifferenza di entrambi in lei vedeva molto di se stesso. Alcune persone nascevano introverse, mentre altre sebbene abbiamo voglia di comunicare non trovano le parole giuste neanche per chiedere aiuto, quello sembravano lui ed Hellen due persone bisognose di aiuto ma incapaci di chiederlo e più propensi a darlo agli altri.

 

 

“Allora Philip come va l'inserimento a scuola?”

 

 

Alzò la testa di scatto a quella domanda, cosa dirgli che non andava proprio oppure fingere, cosa si aspettavano da lui? “Ahm..non proprio bene, insomma credo sia normale. Ma mi piace Tivoli è un posto molto particolare, devo ancora ambientarmi. Tutto qui” tornò a spiluccare le uova nel piatto, cercando di togliere la parte bruciacchiata senza farsi notare troppo.

 

 

“C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarci?”

 

 

Guardò Hellen con attenzione, il suo sembrava più un interrogatorio che una piacevole e tranquilla discussione dinnanzi ad un pasto. Perchè per un dannato secondo non smetteva di indossare la sua divisa e lasciava venir fuori la donna, almeno in quella casa. Come poteva un uomo piacevole come Gabe essersi innamorato di lei, insomma sembrava completamente priva di sentimenti. Ma forse era priva di sentimenti con lui, un perfetto estraneo nella tranquilla vita di coppia. “Mi manca mia madre.” l'unica cosa che sentiva in dovere di dirgli, forse anche a fargli capire che lei l'unico affetto e genitore per lui.

 

 

“Be finchè il giudice non ritira la restrizione, non ti è permesso ne vederla ne sentirla. Almeno finchè tua madre non sarà perfettamente uscita dal giro delle droghe.”

 

 

Strinse le labbra per non rispondere a quelle parole, non erano altro che le stesse frasi pronunciate dal giudice quando lo avevano affidato alle cure di Gabe ed Hellen solo come poteva quella donna essere così fredda. Usare lo stesso tono indifferente di un estraneo, non che fosse qualcosa di più per quelle persone, ma se lo avevano voluto nella loro vita allora perchè non aprigli una breccia.

 

 

“Hellen voleva dire...”

 

 

“So cosa voleva dire, ed ha ragione però questo non cambia che mi manca mia madre.” stoppare le parole di Gabe, in difesa di sua moglie, era stato un gesto automatico di cui però si pentiva.

Se da una parte lo sceriffo della città lo teneva a distanza come uno dei delinquenti che doveva arrestare. Gabe invece voleva davvero che si aprisse e lo considerasse come quella figura paterna che non aveva mai avuto da che ricordasse. Il silenzio le teso sceso dopo le sue parole lo portarono ad alzarsi “Devo andare a scuola.”

 

 

“Passo a prenderti all'uscita. Ciao Philip.”

 

 

Solo la voce di Gabe riempie la cucina mentre camminava verso la fermata dell'autobus, non credeva di poter resistere in questo posto. Almeno in quella casa, avrebbe dovuto sentire un punto di appoggio, forse stava pretendendo troppo infondo era arrivato da appena due settimane non poteva pretendere di più, aveva stravolto la loro vita e la propria risultava in quel momento ancora più incasinata di quella lasciata alle spalle.

 

 

 

 

Premette con forza sull'acceleratore, ieri tornando dalla serata con gli amici aveva notato che la moto mancava della sua solita spinta. All'inizio non aveva dato peso alla cosa ma quella mattina aveva dovuto saltare gli allenamenti, proprio non ne voleva sapere. Sbuffò passandosi una mano sulla fronte, quella domenica aveva intenzione di scrivere un messaggio a Philip per vedersi e chiedergli di registrare le sue prove. Evidentemente quando non era la sua insicurezza a fermarlo, ci pensava la sua moto a ricordargli che era meglio desistere e non pensarci più. Sospirò continuando a lavorare sul motore, in quelle settimane nonostante i mille dubbi lui ed il ragazzo di città avevano preso a parlarsi, sempre di nascosto ovviamente ed avvolte via messaggi giusto per non mettere ombra sulla sua reputazione.

Inoltre stava attento che nessuna voce arrivasse a suo padre che era stato chiaro nell'ordinargli star lontano da Philip, non comprendeva il suo acredine verso quel ragazzo. A prate un passato di affidamento ai servizi sociali e la madre drogata non sembrava avere nulla di anormale, anche il suo essere gay non influiva su niente nei momenti di vicinanza non aveva mai tento nulla con lui neanche un gesto amichevole. Quella fitta allo stomaco a quei pensieri era inappropriata come la velata delusione che sentiva quando rifletteva su quel particolare.

 

 

“Lukas!”

 

 

Scattò subito alla voce paterna, un po' odiava quel modo di fare ma era suo padre l'ultima persona rimastagli della sua famiglia e voleva che fosse orgoglioso di lui. Continuò a lavorare, conoscendolo Bo non si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo abbandonare la moto per conversare con lui. Questo lo aiutava a calmarsi il motocross un punto d'incontro tra loro, insieme al suo rendimento scolastico che pretendeva non scendesse al di sotto di un certo livello. “Dimmi papà.”

 

 

“Ho notato che ultimamente sei assente, tutto bene figliolo? Nell'ultima gara sei andato forte non vorrei che insomma...”

 

 

“Va tutto bene.” alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, di cosa poteva preoccuparsi se non delle gare, scuola e che non facesse uso di droghe. Forse quello era il motivo per cui non doveva avvicinarsi a Philip, la madre drogata faceva di lui un potenziale drogato per suo padre oltre ovviamente a gettare in ombra suo figlio compromettendo la sua partecipazione a livello agonistico. “Sto riparando la moto ha qualche problema al carburatore, ma ho quasi finito. Ti serve qualcosa?”

 

 

“Torni alla cava ad allenarti?”

 

 

Classico rispondergli ad una domanda porgendogliene un'altra, respirò profondamente “Forse domani, oggi provo come va se ha bisogno di qualche altra messa appunto. Più tardi vado a farmi un giro.”

 

 

“Bene, stai attento”

 

 

Una pacca sulla spalla e via, che altro pretendeva che si fermasse a parlare con lui magari raccontandogli qualcosa di sua madre che sembrava non solo essere sepolta nel cimitero ma anche in quella casa dove niente di lei era più presente? Sospirò appoggiandosi alla ruota con la fronte, in curante del segno che sarebbe rimasto. Invidiava quei ragazzi con i genitori aperti e disponibili ad ascoltarli, come poteva lui andare da suo padre a raccontargli di quando in quel periodo si sentisse sotto sopra, quando l'ingresso di Philip nella sua vita lo avesse scombussolato.

Philip le volete che si incontravano con lui risultava così facile aprirsi, l'altro sembrava conoscere perfettamente il modo giusto per metterlo a suo agio. Avrebbe voluto scoprirne il motivo, per questo voleva portarlo lontano da chiunque così da non dover saltare ogni volta per paura che qualcuno potesse vederli insieme.

Da dove nasceva quel bisogno, non potevano neanche essere amici come poteva volerlo vicino e sopratutto non comprendendo in che modo.

 

 

 

 

Scattò la foto al cavallo il piccolo click prodotto dal telefonino portò l'animale a guardarlo in modo strano, gli sorrise allungando la mano per accarezzarlo ma non sembrava intenzionato a ricevere carezze quel giorno. Sorrise scuotendo la testa. Gabe gli aveva promesso di portarlo a cavalcare, almeno di insegnargli i primi passi ma ovviamente ancora non aveva mantenuto fede.

Quelle sei settimane erano trascorse lente, come lento risultava il ritmo di vita a Tivoli l'unica nota strana in quei giorni la presenza di Lukas non una costante, non si sentivano ogni giorno o tutti i gironi, però... non riusciva a capirlo.

Nonostante le voci sul suo essere gay circolassero abbondantemente condite da risolini e frecciatine a Lukas sembra non importargli, non quando erano insieme almeno. Lo sorprendeva a fissarlo a volte, e non capiva se stesso quei brividi che lo coglievano quando per puro caso l'amico lo sfiorava. Almeno credeva fosse per puro caso, alle volte sembrava quasi ricercare quei contatti e se doveva dirla tutta stava incominciando a piacergli.

Tralasciando l'aspetto estetico, su cui non c'era nulla da aggiungere, il suo carattere contraddittorio lo faceva impazzire. Un momento prima lo guardava come se fosse un dio sceso in terra un secondo dopo come l'ultimo essere vivente sulla terra, ed era anche il modo che usava per interagire con lui.

Un segreto, perchè? Cosa facevano di male se parlavano alla luce del sole davanti ai suoi amici, forse avrebbero potuto vederlo semplicemente come un ragazzo voglioso di amicizia. E non come uno pronto a scopartisi tutta la Tivoli maschile. Il chè non risultava proprio vero c'era una parte maschile di Tivoli a cui avrebbe messo mani e bocca addosso, biondo occhi azzurri e un modo di fare che gli dava i matti.

 

“Dovrei allontanarmi prima di compiere una sciocchezza!”

 

 

Lo disse a voce alta, e l'unica risposta alle sue parole fu il nitrito del cavallo che continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhi neri penetranti. “Ti invidio passi la tua vita a corre e mangiare, dormire. Almeno con un buon padrone.”

Stava parlando con un cavallo, bene forse finalmente stava diventando un vero cittadino di Tivoli a tutti gli effetti a breve sarebbe andato in giro con con la musica country sparata a tutto volume nelle orecchie. Iniziò a ridere sperando di non arrivare mai a quei livelli, altrimenti sua madre non lo avrebbe più riconosciuto.

Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca, scosse la testa cercando di allontanare quei pensieri dati solo dalla nostalgia della sua vita con sua madre, forse meno agiata ma almeno aveva lei con cui parlare e confrontarsi.

 

 

“Ti va di fare quelle riprese mentre compio qualche salto?”

 

 

Non si aspettava certo quel messaggio da parte di Lukas quella domenica pomeriggio, morse le labbra cosa rispondergli? Voleva davvero riprenderlo mentre metteva in mostra la sua bravura sulle moto?

 

 

“Ok va bene, ti aspetto nel fienile!”

 

 

“Sarò lì tra un'ora!”

 

 

 

Restava con le braccia incrociate appoggiate al legno, l'odore del fieno umido gli solleticava le narici. Ok era in piena agitazione ed invece non doveva esserlo stavano solo andando a fare qualche ripresa e poi lo avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa.

In teoria filava tutto perfettamente ma in pratica, il pensiero che a breve avrebbe stretto quel corpo forte a se, abbracciandolo stretto per non cadere. Ecco una parte del suo corpo già reagiva nella maniera sbagliata, prese a camminare nervosamente cercando di calmare gli stupidi ed inappropriati bollori.

Il rumore della moto in avvicinamento però gli fece battere il cuore all'impazzata, che cavolo stava iniziando a sentire per Lukas? Forse quello il momento giusto per chiederselo e sopratutto per essere sincero con se stesso. Gli piaceva e quello non poteva negarlo ma in che senso? Quel sorriso con cui lo accolse appena tolto il casco gli blocco il respiro.

 

“Allora andiamo?”

 

 

Annui prendendo il casco che l'altro gli porgeva incapace di rispondere a parole, salì allacciano le braccia alla sua vita. Prese un lungo respiro...

 

 

Continua....

 


End file.
